bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 174
London Buses route 174 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Dagenham and Harold Hill, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 174 commenced operating on 3 May 1950 between Dagenham Kent Avenue and Romford Parkside Hotel via Heathway - Oxlow Lane - Rush Green. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Barking (BK) garage using Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs. On 11 October 1950, the route was extended from Romford to Harold Hill replacing withdrawn route 86B and part of the allocation was transferred to Hornchurch (RD) garage. On 20 February 1952, the route was extended from Myrtle Road to Gooshays Drive within Harold Hill and the Guy Arabs were replaced by AEC Regents and Leyland Titan RTLs. On 12 August 1953, the Hornchurch (RD) allocation was transferred to Romford (NS) garage. On 24 February 1954, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. On 8 January 1958, the Monday to Friday peak service was extended in Dagenham to Fords Foundry and a express service between Romford Station and Harold Hill Gooshays Drive were introduced. On 20 August 1958, Monday to Saturday journeys to Noak Hill were introduced to replace route 238. On 26 November 1958, daily journeys to Fords Foundry were introduced and the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 10 July 1966, AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 18 July 1970, the Barking (BK) allocation was transferred to Hornchurch (RD) garage. On 13 March 1971, the Hornchurch (RD) allocation was transferred to Romford (NS) garages. On 20 April 1974, the Pentowan journeys was reduced to school time only and the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 23 July 1977, the express service was withdrawn. On 17 May 1980, the route was diverted via Oldchurch Hospital and the Pentowan journeys were withdrawn. On 29 May 1982, the AEC Routemaster were replaced by crew operated Leyland Titans. On 23 April 1983, the route was converted to one person operation using Leyland Titans. On 21 June 1986, A Saturday express service was reintroduced and the weekend journeys to Fords Foundry were withdrawn. On 7 February 1987, the route was rerouted northbound to serve Romford Bus Station. On 15 February 1988, the school day journeys were diverted at Main Road via Balgores Lane, Gidea Park Station, Upper Brentwood Road, Main Road and then line of route. On 1 September 1990, the express service was withdrawn. On 16 September 2000, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London. In 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 17 June 2002, the route was withdrawn between Kent Avenue and Fords Foundry. On 14 September 2003, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Kent Avenue to Marsh Way CEME. On 15 October 2005, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London and was re-routed in Harold Hill area via withdrawn route 374 to Dagnam Park Drive, instead of Noak Hill. On 18 July 2009, the allocation was transferred to Rainham (RM) garages. On 16 October 2010, the route was retained by Thameside. In March 2011, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 17 October 2015, the route was retained by Stagecoach London and the Sunday service was extended from New Road to CEME. Current Route Route 174 operates via these primary locations: *Dagenham Centre of Excellence for Manufacturing and Engineering *Dagenham Heathway Station *Rush Green *Oldchurch Road (for Queen's Hospital) *Romford Station *Gallows Corner *Harold Hill *Harold Hill Dagnam Park Square External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 174, London Buses routes